


The seeds of fate

by Carlaradames025670



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: Beta Wanted, Betrayal, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlaradames025670/pseuds/Carlaradames025670
Summary: Fate always presents us with surprises. It divides the world into black and white with shades of gray. On the one hand, someone says that you can't change fate. On the other hand, someone says that we are to decide the destinies. Is that true? Can someone turn it as he wants? So let's see whether Lord Shen finds a glimmer of light in the darkness and overcomes the trials of fate... Or will he remain a pawn in the hands of others? Sometimes the most terrible evil hides under the guise of innocence.
Relationships: Crane/Mei Ling (Kung Fu Panda), Crane/Original Character(s), Crane/Viper (Kung Fu Panda), Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda)/Original Female Character(s), Po/Tigress (Kung Fu Panda)
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue

Po and his friends just defeated Lord Shen and enjoyed their victory with citizens of Gongmen City. Nevertheless, the true story has just begun.

Not far from destroyed ships and happy parties a lonely figure has been carrying by the flow of the current.

This figure is no other than defeated warlord, lord of Gongmen City, and snowy white peacock, Shen.

Lying on the seaside, the bird was beaten and barely alive. When his consciousness finally returned to him the only thing he could feel was pain of his broken body and big headache.

 _"What's happening? Where am I? Am I dead? Then why do I hurt so much?"_ thought Shen. Every move was so painful that he could barely breathe. After a moment of confusion, he understood that he was still alive after cannon crushed him. Memories of not long before came to him, memory of his destiny, of his actions, of his hard past, and of his supposed death.

Finally after long silence and thoughts, the first words emerged out of bird's beak, like a barely heard whisper, "So fate was so cruel to continue my torments. What am I supposed to do right now?"  
It was his one and only thought. His headache became worse. Then, unexpectedly, he heard the sound of footsteps. Suddenly, he became very dizzy and was about to lose consciousness. Everything becomes black and the last thing he heard was someone coming towards him.

* * *

**At this time in Gongmen City…**

Po and the Furious Five were in the middle of the fight against remainder of Shen's army and some komodo dragons. Their battles were finished by the end of the day. Their successes were followed by a ceremony of their rewards.

"Cool, we save the city twice in one day!" said Po, "That's just awesome!"

Others from the five agreed with him. While their victory was on their minds, they didn't anticipate the difficult journey that awaits them.

* * *

**On the other side of country in the capital of China...**

The Emperor was sitting on his throne. He was a colorful peacock with clear blue eyes.

"So by your words he is some kind of murderer and criminal that wanted to conquer our country. Then why did you bring him here and help him rather than throw him in a torture chamber for his crimes, where he should have waited for his execution," he said.

A little shorter figure that stood beside the Emperor answered "Don't worry father. Just trust me, I know what I am doing…at least I hope I am."

"Please don't make me regret my choice, daughter."

The figure nodded and left.

**At that moment somewhere our main avian character has awakened…**

Shen looked around the room and took notice of his surroundings. He was in an unknown dark place, lit only by a few candles. He saw that his wounds and injuries had been treated. It was much better for him to move now and less painful as well, but he was still tired.

The sound of opening door caught his attention. The figure walked in the room. "Ah, I see you have awakened, Shen," said a sweet feminine voice.

The albino bird stared at the intruder.  
"Who are you?" Asked Shen in firm and angry voice.

The female smiled.

"You know, you caused a quite ruckus in Gongmen," The figure said, ignoring the peacock's question, what made him frown at her.

"However, the Emperor was kind enough to give you forgiveness for all of your crimes, thanks to me of course."

A stunned silence filed the room.

Slowly, Shen started to panic "Where am I? Who are you and what do you want from me?!"

He couldn't find his knives, not a single one of them. He also noticed that he didn't have his metal talons on him, exposing his burned scars for everyone to see. The figure then came into the light of candle. It was gorgeous peahen with beautiful blue eyes, clear as the brightest sky. She has colorful neck with shades of blue and green. She could be rightfully regarded as the most beautiful of her species. Shen was stunned for a moment and then a scent of flowers and peaches filled the air around him. The peahen was very young, a mere child, a girl of sixteen years. She wore an expensive purple robe and necklace with some jewels. Shen was sure that she really was a sight to behold.

The female bird smiled cockily at him, saying, "You are in the capital of China, to be specific, in the Royal Palace of the Emperor. It's hospital wing to be exact. You were quite a mess when I found you. As for who I am…my name is Lian. I am the daughter of the Emperor."

"What? You are Emperor's daughter. What is the meaning all of this? Why would someone like you help me?" demanded the peacock.

"My, my such temper," continued the peahen in a playful voice, ignoring Shen once again, "Can't you be a little calmer, sweet?"

Shen humphed in anger. How dare that brat mock him!

"Why you little…" began Shen before being quickly and rudely interrupted.

"Oh, don't need to be such a grouch. I am trying to help you. In fact, I am your one and only friend right now."

"I do not need your help."

"Is that so? Because by the look of it you need some serious help."

The only answer the girl got was a snort in her direction.

Lian sighted, "I know what you did, Shen. And somehow I understand why you did what you did. But, I must say, I do not approve of your idea to conquer China. I can understand that you wanted to return the city that was your by birthright, but don't you think that China is too big a piece of cake for you to swallow?"

"You don't know anything about me, brat!"

"You think so? I know much more than you believe, Shen. I hope that you already prepared for the game we will play."

"A game? What game? Do you even understand what you are saying?" began Shen, thinking that the girl had lost it.

"Yes, the game of oblivion, intrigue, betrayal, deception and intelligence. We have a long road ahead of us. Are you ready?" asked Lian looking straight into his eyes.

 _"What game are YOU playing?"_ thought Shen but said nothing. The firm gaze was all she needed to know the answer.

"Good…I'll leave you for now. Just rest. A servant will be nearby if you need something, so just call. And try not to move very much, your wounds are still fresh and can reopen very easy," said the peahen, opening the door and leaving the room, but stopping for a moment and looking back at him. Their eyes meet once again. They stood in silence for some minutes, looking at each other. Then she left, closing the door.

**In the hall of the Palace…**

Lian walked along the corridor and turned the corner. Against the wall she closed her eyes and sighed. She heard footsteps, coming closer and then a goat approached her.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"Nice…I think."

"Do you even realize what you are doing by allying with this bird?"

"I have a pretty good idea," answered Lian as she started to leave, "It was a long and exhausting day. I would like to go to bed."

And so they went their separate ways.

**In the treatment room…**

Shen was still thinking about Emperor's daughter and her words. He must admit she was quite attractive and mature for her age. But what was she planning? Shen decided not to think about it and follow the advice of peahen. He closed his eyes and welcomed long-awaited sleep.

**In Lian's room…**

It was night, the glowing moon hanging high in the clear, dark sky. Moonlight fell on her fine feathers, illuminating her lovely face. She was looking at the night sky.

"I hope we will be ready for everything fate has in store for us," she whispered to the night.

After that she closed the window and went to bed. Getting into bed, she blew out the candle and the room was plunged into darkness.


	2. A brand new day and a birth of treachery

A ceremony was in full swing.

Many guests from different provinces had gathered for the event declared by the Emperor himself. Higher nobility had received an invitation to the party by the head of the country. Who in their right mind would reject such a one nice offer?

The banquet was held in the great hall of the Imperial Palace.

The gala reception, representing the similarity to masquerade ball, is collected a great number of notable and influential people not only from China, but also the neighboring countries. This meeting was attended by many different species of animals. There were ducks, peacocks, swans, eagles, sheep, goats, rabbits, tigers, lions, some snakes and a few courtiers servants, such as rhinos, wolves and jackals. Servants bustled around the room, trying to serve and to please every guest. All present were dressed in various outfits, from luxury fashion to clown costumes. Many wore rich kimonos, dresses and robes. Certainly everyone had masks. Some had the usual white, gold or black masks, hiding their faces. Others had masks of different demonic beings or some monsters. The last wore masks of different animals. Tables, filled with all sorts of different food and drinks, stood around the hall. Some guests were eating delicacies of imperial kitchen. Someone went and examined the decor of the palace. Many talked among themselves about past days and current reception or discussed political situation with groceries of wine.

At the hall’s end was a huge throne, from which one could see all. There sat the royal family. The Emperor himself was talking about his affairs with approximate generals. Shen was standing near him. He was dressed in a white robe with white mask made out of feathers and some kind of silks. His metal talons ones again hid his scars. The avian was deep in thought. Finally he achieved his dream. Despite this, he did not give rest to the thoughts about young peahen, who gave him the opportunity to achieve what he has always wanted.

It is a week since as the future heiress to the throne helped him.

A lot of things have happened lately.

* * *

**One week ago...**

**In Gongmen City...**

A new day has just begun.

It was morning so everyone just got up and started to do their things. Little by little, the city became filled with aura of happiness. A few people were on the streets. Recently occurred woes were still fresh in their memories. However, many residents have tried to throw out of their heads those misfortunes that happened to them. Citizens tried not to think about the hardships they had to endure, not to think about the bandits that attacked them and not think of a peacock that has brought them so much grief, misery and suffering. They thought that everything finally gets better, that their suffering behind them, that they no longer have to suffer from the tyranny of peafowl and that they no longer see him.

How wrong they were...

Po and Furious Five just woke up and went to eat at the inn in which they were lodged by Master's Council.

Master Shifu went to deal with matters related to the recent events.

Warriors were going to leave and have already started to collect their belongings. After everyone was ready, they were waiting the return of their master at the entrance of the inn.

"How long do we have to wait? I'm tired." Po said, referring to near standing.

"You alone just ate more than half of the food, provided to us, and you still have the audacity to complain about something." Tigress said grumpily.

"Oh well, the food was so little. I'm hungry again." Po continued to bother Tigress.

"It's not surprising that you have such a big belly, you can shove in as much food as a bottomless barrel." Monkey tried to joke.

"Hey!" Panda protested.

"He's right you really need to eat less." Mantis added.

"Don't listen to them. They are just jealous of your coolness." Viper got into a conversation, trying to help a friend with bullies.

"Yes I know. Anyone would be envy of my title of Dragon Warrior and my awesomeness." Po said proudly.

Others rolled their eyes.

"After recent events that we went through, I hope nothing bad happens anymore." Crane said casually.

"Yeah. Why? Is something wrong?" Tigress answered him.

"Just saying." avian shrugged.

"Listen if something bad happens, we'll deal with that as always. We will beat the bad guys and save the situation. We take them all together, and I have them, and then BAM, and I'll be just like WOW, and..." Po began to say.

"What is it?" Tigress interrupted Po, looking away.

The crowd slowly began to move aside, as if to give a pass to someone important. And then some soldiers appeared dressed in silver samurai armor. They were also armed with samurai swords. Their faces were hidden by demonic masks. But you can immediately guess that they were wolves. Fighters prepared for battle and were on the alert. Suddenly, two falcons landed near them. Birds were dressed in red robes with gold emblem depicted on their backs. Almost all present immediately recognized emblem golden bird with two heads. It was the coat of arms of the Emperor. Furious Five relaxed, but Po just followed their example, not understanding what is happening.

Despite this, the royal guards didn't look friendly.

"Who are they?" Po whispered to Tigress.

It seemed that the wolves were carrying something like a marquee. It was a luxurious design, decorated with images of peacocks in the form of silver and gold. Imperial flag was waving on top of this construction. Someone was hiding behind a shed in the shade.

"They are the guards of royal palace. But what are they doing here?" Feline also whispered.

Imperial Guard put a tent right in front of the Kung Fu fighters. Edge of someone's blue wing pushed the fabric of the tent, opening the view inside.

"Maybe they are our reinforcements or some help for the city." Po said.

"Then it seems that these guys weren't in a hurry to come here." Tiger said with some kind of disdain.

There were three figures inside the tent. One of them was a bird that pushed the curtain open to look outside. Two others were impossible to recognize, because of the darkness inside. Cloth fell back into place. For some time there was silence. Than the jackal clad in golden armor on his chest, waist, elbows and knees with red loincloth came to light from the tent. His muzzle was hidden by a gold mask, resembling a bird's beak. Then another one came out too. They stood on either side of the marquee. The bird came last. It was a simple peacock mostly blue in color with a fitting blue robe. The bird's name was Shenlong. He was one of the imperial generals and personal messenger of the Emperor. Peafowl had a scowl of disgust on his face, when he stepped out on the street. Inhabitants tensed seeing the avian as they didn't want to re-connect with peacocks ever again.

"What are we doing in this trash hole?" Shenlong muttered to himself, "Why me?"

In his wing was a scroll with a seal of the Emperor, which he opened and read. He looked at the warriors and then at the scroll again. Slowly he lifted his leg and snapped his talons. In no time at all samurai soldiers surrounded Kung Fu masters, droving their katana and pointing at them.

Now again on the defense the masters were puzzled about this situation.

"What are you doing?" Tigress demanded.

"Masters of Jade Palace…" Peacock began to read the contents of the scroll "Master Shifu, Master Crane, Master Viper, Master Tigress, Master Mantis, Master Monkey and panda Po, bearing the title of Dragon Warrior of the Valley of Peace, you all are under arrest and charged with treason against your country. Come with us willingly otherwise we will be forced to take actions."

After these words everyone was in shock.

"WHAT!" shouted Po "It can't be right. Are you sure that you have read it right?"

Po began to take away the scroll from the peacock, for which, the jackal standing next to the bird, hit panda in the face with his forehead. He bounced back in surprise but his friends caught him in time before he could fall and hit the ground.

"Something doesn’t right. We didn’t do anything wrong. We were only helping the people of this city. Who in their right mind would accuse us of betrayal?" Tigress said.

"If you have any complaints, you can appeal them in the royal palace. In the end, I got this order from the Emperor himself." Shenlong said, "He personally gave it to me."

Five didn't know what to say to this. They were at a loss.

"You got it wrong. We are heroes and we help those who need our help. We saved this town from bandits and mad peacock not long ago." Po protested, rubbing his bruised nose.

During mention of the bird, jackals and peacock exchanged glances, which were not unnoticed by Po.

"You know the white peacock that built cannon, which spitting metal, and wanted to conquer the whole China." In panda there was hope that the royal messenger had finally realized that the masters were right.

"I…" peacock started, turning to the side of the tower of the Sacred Flame, which already was being rebuild, "…don't know what you are talking about." He smiled and went to the tower. Nearby jackal followed him while other remained standing where he was.

Hearing these words, panda lost hope that he has before. Speechless silence regained.

Continuing along the way, Shenlong said in calm, but loud enough voice so that it can be heard.

"Go."

After this one word all hell broke loose, when soldiers attacked six Kung Fu masters.

* * *

**In Peking…**

Shen has just awakened. His wounds were almost healed. But despite this, he still was a little hard to walk. At first, he was confused. Where is he? What is he doing here? Than he remembered what happened yesterday. With tired sight, Shen closed his eyes and relaxed on his bed. 

" _The Emperor’s daughter must be around._ " Shen thought, " _I need to calm down and think. What does she want? I need to know her plans and use it to my advantage… But first, I need to find a way out of this room._ "

With little effort, he tried to get out of bed. He saw that the room has no windows, but it was not completely dark. Someone changed the candles. He had only stood on the floor as someone knocked on the door and then entered in the room. It was a goose.

"Good morning, Lord Shen. I see you're awake, yet I must say that you have to forgive me for disturbing you. You see, her Majesty wants to see you. Please put on new clothes and then I'll take you to her Royal Highness. By the way, my name is Delun. If you need anything, you can address me at any time." said young man, handing him a set of new clothes.

" _A spy?..._ " flashed through Shen’s head, " _She wants her personal servant to watch me. Lian_ _must_ _have told him to follow me around like a dog._ "

"Well… as you say, servant boy." said Shen, taking new clothes and began to consider it.

It was exactly the same white robe that he wore. Not surprising, it should be easy for imperial family to get such silk. Then he looked at the boy, who stared at him in return without blinking. For some moments it was like that.

"Well…" Shen said at last.

Servant knew immediately what peacock wanted from him.

"Please forgive me, I bring my deepest apologies for the fact that my presence bother you." Delun said, turning and leaving the room, "I'll leave you alone and wait outside the door."

After the goose left Shen changed in clean clothes. Collecting his thoughts, he pranced, trying to ignore the slight pain, toward the room’s exit. The goose stood in the hallway, waiting for him.

"Please follow me." said Delun, when he saw the bird opening the door.

Boy led him to some room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" said a soft and familiar voice.

"My noble lady, I brought him as you requested." answered the servant.

"Oh good, let him come. You are free to go." said Lian's voice.

"Good day to you, Lady Lian, and you too, Lord Shen." said Delun and left.

Shen stood still for a moment, looking at the door, and then entered.

**A few moments earlier…**

**In Lian's room…**

Lian woke up as soon as the sun has risen.

She can already see a red stripe is appearing on the horizon. A dawn has begun. The sun slowly rises over the tops of the trees.

Today she decided to wear a black robe with gold patterns. Firstly she ate quickly. Then she sent a servant to check their guest and deal with other small things. Finishing with that, she went about her business. Despite her young age, she had a lot of work to do. It could be said that she alone was engaged in nobility affairs, policy, military and a lot of other nonsense for royalty. All of it started to make her dizzy. She sat down at the table with variety of papers. Among them the most distinguished were several piles of paper fastened together. It was dossiers on different people, collected by her spies. She took the first one.

"Hum... The Dragon Warrior" said Lian, reading the information. Yes, a big fat panda, which purely by chance became the Dragon Warrior. He defeated Tai Lung, not argue with that. Still, he can't be considered as the greatest Kung Fu warrior, but as a simple fatty panda. Well, just think about it, he defeated the snow leopard and so almost all the Valley of Peace bent before him. He's just a panda, who loves to eat, sleep, and never thinks about anything. And by the looks of things, he is very stupid...or perhaps too lucky. Just reading about him already annoys her. And she doubt that her opinion on him will ever change.

She put the book back and took the next one.

"Viper…" She came to the Jade Palace with her father. Snake destroyed flocks of crocodiles and robbers. I wonder what might be lurking under the guise of a harmless innocent creature.

Next one was about insect.

"Mantis…" Mantis, though he is small, but strong. It hadn't been known how he got into Jade Palace. Mantis is a secretive bug. He tells nothing or doesn't want to tell. She already knows almost his entire life story, but doesn't know how he got into the Jade Palace. At first he can't be taken seriously, but bug proved fast, smart and strong. By the way, he was too strong, "I still don't have enough passion to deal with small insects."

"Monkey…" Monkey to her looks like panda. The same naivety, the same fun, the same stupidity, "Another moron."

"Tigress…" She is strong, purposeful, pretending that she doesn't care, hiding her true feelings under cold stone mask, "It seems that our mutual friend is very attached to you."

"Master Shifu…" Lian became a little thoughtful, "Later, for now I have much more important matters to attend to."

She fumbled a bit in the papers and took the necessary one.

"Ah, Master Crane…" Crane was able to effortlessly pass an obstacle course at the rhinos and bulls, which could not overcome any warrior. And then he came to Shifu to learn Kung Fu. He looks fragile and shy, but in truth he is much stronger than that. Moreover, it looks like he wrote letters to someone, "I wonder if the choice will appear in front of him whom he chooses: his girlfriend, who prompted him to implement his dreams or friends, with whom he fought side by side and who will not abandon him in his hour… You can be useful to us."

Putting aside the papers, she sighed and went to the balcony of her room to watch the calm sky and to gather her thoughts. A few minutes of tranquility helped her. It seems nothing can destroy this idyll.

Suddenly, there was a knock.

"Who is it?" Lian asked in calm voice.

"My noble lady, I brought him as you requested." answered the voice of her loyal servant.

"Oh good, let him come. You are free to go." She said.

"Good day to you, Lady Lian, and you too, Lord Shen." Delun said once again.

Moment early Shen came in.

"Hello, Shen. It seems you already up. *chuckle* I wondered if you decide to rest for another day." said Lian in playful voice.

"Greeting you too… Lian." said Shen politely, pretending to be welcoming. He will lie, if he says he doesn't feel some connection with a young peahen from yesterday. Not every day, he can talk with females of his species, "I don't often say this, but still, thank you for helping me. I think I own you this one."

She arched an eyebrow questioningly. "Is that so? I didn’t expect to hear something like that from you. You seem in the mood to talk today, aren't you?"

"Don't get used to it." murmured Shen. "So why did you want to see me?"

" _This is it. Time to start our little game._ " Lian was looking at him for some time and then said, "I must say you fascinate me in some way."

Their eyes met, when they look at each other.

"Come, I want to show you to my daddy." She said and then went past him, " _A couple of flattering words, a little perplexity, a quick change of conversation’s topic with important detail and his interest is picked up._ "

Shen blinked a couple of times and then followed her, " _Wait, what?... Hump. Alright, I will bite._ "

"Am I in trouble?" asked Shen quietly, " _I’m sure they won’t kill me, won’t they? It would have been stupid. Why help me then?_ "

"What? No, I just want to show my father that you're not as crazy as everyone saying. So behave yourself. *chuckle* You know how to behave with the royal family, aren't you?" Lian said jokingly, " _Come on, don’t annoy him too much. I need him in good mood._ "

"Of course, I am a part of royal family too. I am Lord of Gongmen City. Well formal Lord for now, but that will soon change. That's a promise." Shen's voice started to become a little darker, though he tried to swallow his anger " _Grovel before her is unbearable. But now is not the time to make an enemy out of her, even though her questioning begins to get to me._ "

"We of royal blood have cases with princes and princesses, kings and queens, and many other individuals from different titles. By the way, do you think the title of Baron above the title of Lord, hmm?"

Lian looked at Shen over her shoulder. He seems to be lost in thought and doesn't hear her question. She didn't want to disturb him and continued on their way. At the end, they came to their destination.

"So, we are here." she said a little louder, interrupting Shen's thoughts and opening the door to the dining room. "I am sure you are hungry so at the same time you can eat something."

* * *

**In Gongmen City…**

Fighters were struggling to cope with piles of enemies, attacking them. Surprisingly, the most difficult was the only one jackal that despite the fact that he mostly remained on the sidelines yet could easily be compared with the forces of masters. When jackal had interfered, everything become from bad to worse. They had no choice but to escape from the battlefield and from the city. So they fled in disgrace from government forces as if some criminals and they didn't see that one of them wasn't with them any longer.

Nearby in the city alley, Master Crane lay on the ground unconscious. Two falcons were beside him. He wasn't injured seriously, but it looks like he fell from a great height. Birds began to shackle him in chains.

* * *

**In the dining room…**

The room was large. Long table stood in the middle of the room, at the end of which sat an old peacock in goodly apparel. On either side of him were plates of different food for someone, who hasn't come yet. Looks like it had been cooked for them and it was they, who were late. Lian went along one side of the table, while Shen went to the other. They sat down to their seats so that Shen was on the right wing of the Emperor and Lian on the left, facing each other.

"Good to see you in good health, father." said Lian, referring to the Emperor.

"Good to see you too, my dear." said Emperor Zengsheng.

Then his eyes fall on Shen.

"Greetings to you, my Emperor. I also wish you good health and peaceful prosperity." said Shen firmly, " _That’s him. He who holds the power that I deserve. It should be mine._ "

"I must say this is unexpected to hear such good-natured wishes of the one, who would like to see me dead." said Zengsheng, disapprovingly looking at the peacock.

"Father, don't say such horrible things. Shen wishes you no harm." Lian got in conversation, "Shen, this is my father, Emperor Zengsheng. Dad, this is Lord Shen of Gongmen City, the same peacock I told you so much about."

"I think he wouldn't case us any trouble, would he?" asked Emperor.

"No, I wouldn't sir. You can be sure of it." Shen assured him, " _I should watch myself around him… around all of them. But_ _it seems he will not miss the opportunity to get rid of me._ "

"That's good to hear." said Lian's father.

"You see, Shen is our ally. He can even help us with our military, can't you, Lord Shen?" said Lian to Shen.

"Help your military? And what am I supposed to do?" asked Shen, " _So that’s it. She wants to use my weapons._ "

"It's very simple. I heard you have invented a miracle weapon during your travels in your exile. Why do you not go back to your hobby?" she said.

"So you want my cannons?" he asked, slightly displeased with the idea that someone wants to usurp his creations, " _No, that can’t be it! Wolves guarded Gongmen City well, didn’t they? The masters are well trained, but it is unlikely that some kind of spy could get into the factory to steal information about my cannons. Although, if she knows about the situation in the city, maybe she or her army was there. Then they should have found the remains of weapons or plans of their creation. Maybe they even seized surviving wolves. Maybe they are already torturing them for information. Maybe they already know everything. Perhaps that’s why I’m not in torture chambers right now. Then what do you want?_ "

All this time, the Emperor looked at both of them, from his daughter to the defeated Lord and back again.

"Want, you say? No, I already have it. Just don't want such a talented person like you to spend your potential into empty air." she answered.

"And what am I benefit from this?" said white peafowl, " _What’s the catch?_ "

"You are a criminal. Where will you go? Everyone will hunt for you, but we offer you protection. Help us and you will not regret it." said young lady, "You can get what you always wanted and even more."

"Well I don't want to interrupt you, but I've got to do other very important things. See you around. Hopefully we won't have any problems in the future, won’t we, Shen?" said old bird, standing and leaving the room.

" _Lian wants to get some sort of advantage through me. And it seems the Emperor doesn’t know all the tricks of his daughter. I think I know where everything is going. These charades lasted long enough._ " thought Shen, after elder peacock left, "So why do you really need me?"

* * *

**In Gongmen City…**

Peacock and jackal just came to the gate, leading to the tower, where they were stopped by antelope guards. Spears were pointed at them, when the guards saw unknown intruders approaching. But two kept going as if nothing had happened.

"Let us pass!" a blue bird said with contempt, as if they were trash not worthy of his attention.

He showed them a scroll with a seal of the Emperor. They were a little taken aback, but did not argue with someone with authority that was given by the Emperor himself. So they had opened the gates and the two entered the courtyard of tower.

Three masters discussed the upcoming restoring of the city. Unexpectedly, the gates had opened and they turned to see two newcomers heading to them. The first one was a strange tall jackal in golden armor. The second one was a peacock with a sullen look on his face. Seeing peacock, masters narrowed their eyes. Recently they began to consider peafowl a bad sign, foreshadowing troubles. Masters Croc and Ox still haven't recovered from the death of their comrade and friend Master Thundering Rhino.

"Who are you?" demanded Master Storming Ox.

"Someone, whom you should have more respect, worm." said peacock in return.

Master Ox humped in anger, "Strangers are under suspicion. Especially after recent events that took place here."

"It doesn't matter. You and the people don’t have the right to decide anything anymore. From now on Master's Council is disbanded." said bird with smug smirk.

"What!" exclaimed Masters, "What are you saying? Who do you think you are?"

"I am Shenlong, personal messenger of the Emperor and one of his loyal generals. Master Storming Ox and Master Croc, you removed from this city management responsibility."

"Based on what exactly?" asked Croc.

"For two reasons…" said peafowl, lifting one of his wing's feathers, "Firstly, it's an order of the Emperor…" peacock lifted second feather of his wing, "…and secondly, Council shall consist of the three masters and I see only two, which is not acceptable."

"I am master too. Am I having no right in this matter?" said Shifu.

"Ah, I almost forgot that you and your students are under arrest, Master Shifu. Go with us willingly or we shall be compelled to use force. By the way, master, you are from Jade Palace and you should not concern yourself with this city." said Shenlong, as jackal stepped forward, "You will stand before the court of our noble ruler and as for the two of you…" peacock threw scroll to Master Ox "…you can appeal the decision from the Emperor himself."

Masters look uneasy, "Are you going to stay here?"

"Absolutely not! I and my troops are going to go back, after we finish our business."

"Then you will not mind if we join you, because you are still going to the Emperor, aren't you?" said Ox.

After that peacock and bull stared at each other for some time.

Finally Shenlong smiled, "Of course you can come, I do not mind. As we say, the more people the more fun, isn't it?"

"It's not necessarily, if it's required by the Emperor, I will come willingly." said Master Shifu, when Jackal began putting chains on him.

"Whatever you say." Shenlong waved his wing, making it clear for his accompanying that the shackles to be redundant, "Now for work…"

After these words, peacock gave a cry and a group of eagles landed from the sky.

"Everyone has a job. You know what should be done so start!" ordered the group’s leader.

Birds scattered in different directions.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Come on…" said peacock, leaving and making all remaining follow him.

* * *

**In Peking…**

"Let's be truthful. I like you. My spies have found enough information about you. I know what your life was, and to some extent, it's very similar to mine." said Lian without her playfulness.

"Is that so?" Shen asked in mockery surprise, " _You are a good actress._ _Do you really think I believe that? Aha, I get it. You think I’m an idiot_."

"On the day, when your fate was decided, you committed genocide of an entire species. What drive you to this: your lust for power that you were afraid to lose or fear for your life inherent in every living being? By the look of things to me, it's the latter… Go on, trust me. I’m your friend." The last words Lian said with such sincerity.

" _So, you want to play some mind games? She said she has some information about me. Perhaps lying right now is not the best course of action. Some half-truths possibly._ " after some silence, Shen said, "My childhood wasn't the most pleasant. I grew almost alone. Parents never pay attention to me, as if I didn't try to get it. And when I heard that I was going to lose everything, when I am already had nothing, I was frightened."

"I always got enough attention, because I was an only child in the family. I was taught throughout early childhood. I always get what I wanted, until behaved appropriately: silent, when to be silent and speak, when to speak. I didn't have any friends, except for my family. Despite that I had all I could only dream of, I was unhappy. I was locked up in four walls and all I always wanted was…" Lian trailed off in thoughts.

"Freedom?" Shen said deeply immersed in his own thoughts.

"Yes, I always wanted only freedom and that is what the bitter truth is."

"I always wanted freedom too. Parents never understand me. I was always forced to dance to their tune." He unexpectedly admitted, " _Why did I say that? Why did I admit that to her?_ "

"There is a saying that the two broken souls can mend each other. Maybe fate is finally going to smile upon us. Let us help each other. Father is old and wants to retire, handing all the power to the next heir to the throne. It means that all of this, all this power, will be mine. You want to get the China, then the best way is to be closer to the Empress."

"Are you saying what I am thinking?"

"A wedding. If we get married, you will be my husband and you will share my power. The only problem is timing. After that, you will become the Emperor of China."


	3. A false understanding and a true ardour

" _I'm not as naive as you think. Are you hinting that you need my help to get rid of your father?_ _Is that why you are so friendly with me, isn’t?_ _Or are you plotting something else?_ ", thought Shen, "Let me guess, you want to gain the throne, not waiting for your father's departure. Do you want me to help you to dispose of him?"

"No, where did you get such a terrible idea? I love my father very deeply. So, don't say such gruesome things anymore. Did I say something wrong to make such false impression?" Lian asked him playfully.

After some uncomfortable silence, Shen finally answered Lian's question.

"Humph…" He snorted.

"Humph… that's it? That's all you can say? What a meaningful answer." said Lian in amused tone, nodding her head slightly, "You know what? What do we need to do? We need to make you look in good light, especially with such look on the world and dissatisfaction, that you are showing."

" _What is she talking about now?_ " said Shen with mockery voice, "Are you saying that you understand my look on the world? That's interesting. By all means, surprise me."

"Such people like you think that world must give you something for your experienced difficulties. Am I right?" said Lian with confidence, nodding her head slightly.

" _I certainly deserve to sit on your throne for all 30 years of work that I did to get it._ " he said, lifting his head proudly, "In some way you are. What the world has is rightfully mine. I deserve it."

"In truth, Shen, you really aren't. Don't be offended!... Our life is unfair, that's why we never get what we wanted. The fate always throws sticks at our feet. Our desires always disappoint us; for though we meet with something that gives us satisfaction, yet it never thoroughly answers our expectation. Remember, Shen, that there are two tragedies in our life. One is not get your heart's desire. The other is to get it." peahen said in response to his statement.

 _"Did she just quote some poetry?"_ Shen must admit that he agrees with her to some extent, "Wise choice of words. Do a lot of people tell you you're right? There must be a lot."

She chuckled, "Let's get this conversation for another time and eat for now. Our food is almost cool."

"Can't you call the servants to bring a new one?" asked Shen slightly exasperated.

"Sorry, no time." Lian answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "You better hurry up. The day has just begun and I plan to enjoy it."

They ate their meals almost in silence, except for small talk about this and that.

"So, how are you feeling right now?" she asked after they finished.

"I'm fine. What of it?" Shen said.

"Are you sure? Don't let your pride get the better of you." Lian insisted.

"I said I am alright." peacock said a little angry, " _I should not show weakness. I'm not weak._ "

"Well then, if you say so. I think it's time to stretch some muscles and to see how good you really are." Lian said with a mischief gleam in her eyes, "Come."

 _"Oh, you will praise me… One way or another."_ even Shen himself didn’t fully understand where this thought came from.

They rose from the table and went back into the hall. She led him through the many hallways. He had not seen outside the palace, but was ready to swear that this place is just huge. The entire path traversed by curled corridors, resembling real labyrinth, in which you could easily get lost. In the end, they came to a large room that resembles something like the armory.

"Welcome to the training ground!" proclaim Lian, "Here is a great choice of weapons. You can choose whatever you like. Is there some kind of weapon you prefer?"

 _"Does she want to know more about my fighting style?_ _Some training battle? Against who?... Why should I do this?"_ Shen said, looking at weapons, hanging on the walls around the room, "Do you have a Guan Dao?".

"Good choice. I must say you've got a style." Lian said, pointing to the curved blade with extending shaft, resembling a european flamberge, allowing wilder to use it as either a sword or lance.

Shen came up and took the sword. It was like his previous weapon except for some details and material from which it was made. Weapon has a black handle with gold thread; a red sash was attached at the joint of the pole and blade. The opposite end to the blade was decorated with a dragon's head ornament. He scrolled Guan Dao in his hands to check how good it really is.

"Not bad, isn't?" said Lian, moving away in the opposite direction of the room and nodding her head slightly, "Why don’t you try it?"

"Why should I?"

"What is the problem?" Lian chuckled, "I thought you won’t miss the chance to show how _big_ and _strong_ you are."

Shen hesitated for a moment, "I'm not a show-off."

This time she laughed a little, "Something tells me that master Thundering Rhino will not agree."

Shen was silent.

"So, how about a training fight?" peahen suggested, nodding her head slightly, "Agree?"

" _You will see with whom you are dealing with, girl!_ " thought Shen, "Agreed."

Shen had prepared his weapon and stood in the fighting stance.

Lian clapped her wings. As if from nowhere, a jackal in gold armor appeared.

 _"Was he here all this time? I didn’t even notice him. He was so quiet."_ Shen thought to himself.

In jackal’s hands was a wooden long stick, which he hid behind his back.

"Are you going to fight me with this?" said Shen, gesturing to jackal’s stick.

"You're still going to thank him that he did not take a real weapon." Lian said in self-confident tone.

The jackal was quiet, which slightly annoyed Shen. They stood in silence staring at each other. Then peacock smiled and attacked.

He swung and struck his spear, but to his amazement the jackal quickly dodged his strike. Than Shen made a move to slash at him again, aiming for his right side, but to his surprise he easily dodged once again. Golden guardian had good reflexes and was surprisingly quick. After several attacks, Shen’s selfishness and intolerance began to get the better of him and he was getting angrier that he can't reach him. In his anger, he jumped at him thrusting his claws to grab him, but jackal saw its coming and ducked, allowing him safely fly over him and land. They simultaneously turned to each other. Jackal was still in a crouching position. Shen straightened up waiting for the attack. To his surprise, jackal lunge at him, bending down for some reason, almost lying on his chest. But jackal’s left leg was stretched smoothly. He didn’t see the attack coming. He tried to defend himself, but it was too late. Jackal’s outstretched leg, like a fist, hit Shen right in the nose, from which he stepped back, clutching his face. Shen looked at him in shock. Jackal stood erect in full growth, holding his head proudly.

"You let your anger outshine your mind, which makes you not careful." Lian said in scolding yet playfull tone, "If you are not cautious it could end badly for you. Anger blows out the lantern of the mind."

"Your soldiers know how to fight, but what about you? Do they always babysit you?" Shen snarled angrily.

Lian chuckled, mocking him, "I'm not a very good fighter, but if you insist on fighting with such a weak and fragile woman like me… how can I refuse you?"

"Humph!" Shen saw jackal giving his stick to Lian and then walking away, " _It’s not that I had a rule not to beat women, but you’ll definitely get it soon."_

She smiled and beckoned Shen to come to her with her feathered finger, but he only frowned at that gesture. Suddenly, Shen was racing toward her and then he spun around and used his train to knock into the back of Lian's ankles, trying to send her to the floor, but she knew what was coming at her. She jumped on him, when he had attacked, and pushed off his back, pushing him forward onto the floor and doing a back flip. He stood up and began to stare at her. Hatred in his eyes.

She prepared to use her weapon. Shen assaulted her inflicting several blows with his Guan Dao, which were easily countered with peahen's wooden staff. Girl was quick due to the fact that she was still young and light. Reflecting one of his punches she used the situation and counterattacked him. Clutching at one end of the stick and turning around, she struck him on the left cheek. He hissed in pain. Despite the fact that the strike was not of a real weapon, a trail of bloody scratch still remained. Even more angered by this, Shen attacked her with the blade of the sword with such force that it cut the stick in half. Now using her weapon as two swords, Lian attacked white bird, intending to finally finish that fight. She dodged his blow and hit his legs, knocking him out of his balance on the floor.

"I win!" Lian proclaimed, pointing wooden staffs at the peacock that lay on the floor, breathing heavily from the exhaustion of the fight, "Are you still alive, old man?"

"Don't push your luck, brat." He hissed.

She chuckled, but she had only to remove weapons from him as he immediately jumped up and knocked them out of her wings, surprising her. Then he tossed up his sword and grabbed her wings, he turned her around and pressed her to his chest, catching the sword in one wing and bringing blade of Guan Dao to her throat.

"You never should let your guard down and turn your back to the enemy." Shen almost purred with satisfaction in her ear.

"Oh really, but I thought you were my ally, not an enemy." Lian said, when she suddenly grabbed the back of his head, pressing his beak to the curve of her neck and giving him the opportunity to inhale the scent of her body, and rolled her hips, causing Shen to stumble away from her in surprise and making his mind go numb from such intimate and vulgar action. Then as soon as she wriggled free from his grip, she knocked him down and grabbed him by the throat with her talons, pressing him to the floor.

"What were you saying? Always be on caution." peahen said, releasing and helping him to get up.

"I must say I wasn't ready for this. I thought that you're the same as the other nobles: young and naive, you prefer when someone does the work for you, while you don't have to lift a finger. Looks like I was mistaken." Shen said rubbing his neck.

"Ah ha ha, that was a beautiful performance." someone said, laughing and clapping.

Both birds looked back whence the sound had come.

There was a goat, with whom Lian talked yesterday, enjoying the view that erupted in front of him.

"Oh, good day to you, counselor." Lian said, referring to the goat.

"Good day to you as well, my lady." Goat said in returned, "I see you got on very well with your new friend."

"Lord Shen, let me introduce you to my personal adviser, Wénmíng. Wénmíng, this is Lord Shen as your already know." Lian introduced them to each other.

"I welcome you, Lord Shen, in our humble abode. It's nice to finally meet you face to face." Wénmíng said, trying to be friendly to peacock.

"I greet you too, counselor Wénmíng." Shen said in formal tone, trying to look important in the presence of a servant, _"Ah, another groveler of the Emperor."_

"I just wanted to say that our Emperor would like to meet with you in the evening, Lady Lian." Wénmíng said, bowing and leaving the two alone, "By the way, the sunny weather is today so you better go outside and enjoy the moment."

"Did you hear it? How about we get a little tour around the palace? I think it would be good for us to breathe some fresh air. Don't you think so?" Lian asked, nodding her head slightly.

Silent jackal was carrying their weapons back where they were taken.

Shen pondered over the offer. He hasn't seen the palace and surrounding vicinity so why not take advantage of the situation.

"Very well than, lead the way." He responded to her.

"Good." Lian led him to the palace’s exit.

A few minutes later they came out into the courtyard.

Shen finally saw a palace outside. At first, he didn't believe his eyes that this place would be that great, but now. It was much bigger than his tower. A huge tower comparable to the tower of Sacred Flame was standing in center of a huge structure which runs a lot of meters in length and width. A lot of constructions were around the building. Shen was a little shocked that his beak fell open slightly.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" said Lian, looking at his dumbfounded expression, "Welcome to The Forbidden City. All this is the largest and most mysterious palace complex of the world. The royal complex, comparable in scale to the Palace of Versailles in France, occupies 72 hectares and consists of more than 800 buildings with 9,999 rooms. The city is surrounded by a ten-meter wall and a moat with water, which is called "Golden Water". The place for construction was chosen in accordance with Feng Shui: mountains surround the building from the north, the entrance is oriented to the south, a river flows inside the city, gently enveloping the palaces, which, according to Feng Shui, allows you to accumulate energy. There is a legend that the design of the Forbidden City came in a dream to the monk. Then it was built and declared the center of the universe, from which the divine emperors can manage Middle Kingdom more effectively."

"I see…" Shen said in astonishment, amazed by the fact that he was honored to be in such a grand place, _"Wow, I've been waiting so long to get this."_

"You see, Shen. I was not lying when I said that I can help you. You have nothing to fear, because you're safe here." She said, going to a nearby pond and taking the handkerchief, which she soaked in the same pond.

Lian came up to him with a wet handkerchief in her right wing. When she pulled her other wing to his face, he suddenly pulled away from her. But after seeing this she rushed to the front and gently grabbed his head.

"There is no need to be so jumpy." peahen said with a slight smile, summing damp cloth to his left cheek and slowly wiping a trail of blood that remained after their training session, "Maybe you want to take a walk?"

All this time, Shen looked at her wing that was handling his scratch. His left eye twitched when he felt a searing touch of cold cloth to his wound.

"This place is so huge." Shen said, now looking into her blue eyes, "Could you give me a little guide about what I can see here?"

"The main entrance to the Forbidden City is located on the south side through midday save. The entire complex is divided into Inner and Outer palaces. The main premise of the Outer palace, where the Emperor holds public meetings and ceremonies: rooms of Supreme Harmony, Full Harmony and Preservation of Harmony. The northern part, Inner Palace, is occupied by concubines. Here are halls of Heavenly Purity, Unification of the world and Earthly tranquility. They are surrounded by three imperial gardens: Longevity, Compassion and Peace. Behind them is the elegant Imperial Garden with pergolas and picturesque rock formations. The whole city is divided by an eight-kilometer central axis. At the center of this axis is the Throne, symbolizing imperial power. The imperial throne in the Palace of Supreme Harmony, designed for special occasions." Lian said, chuckling and removing the handkerchief, "We are in the center of Beijing, north of Tiananmen Square and the east of the Lake district. Through the capital is passed a huge variety of rare products from different countries thanks to our expanded international trade. So if you want we can take a look at the market."

"Did the Empress really drop so low that she should go for the goods herself?" Shen said with a sneer.

"Not quite. Sometimes it is useful to take a walk and to be shown to the eyes of people so that they know their rulers in the face." She said with a smirk.

"You seem to know this place very well, don't you?" asked Shen.

"Yes, I do. I grew up and spent most of my life here. I know this place as the back of my wing." Lian answered to Shen, smiling, "Maybe if you weren't so neglected and selfish, you would not have seemed so pathetic, and lost everything that you could achieve, and became miserable outcast of society."

With that said, the anger was starting to boil in Shen, "Carefully, dear, you mustn't speak like that with your future husband." These words he nearly growled to her.

"Oh? Husband, you say?" said Lian, smiling and coming closer to the peacock, "So, you decided to accept my offer. After all, I still haven't heard your answer."

"I think I don't have a choice, am I?" He said, starting to calm down.

"A choice is always there." Lian came too close to Shen by invading his personal space, "But I suggest to you the one from which you can't refuse."

Peahen put her wing to his cheek, and ran it over his neck and chest.

"Aren't you, sweetheart?" She said teasingly.

 _"It’s really starting to annoy me. What am I supposed to do to reduce her ardor? Maybe show her that she is not as untouchable as she considers herself?"_ Shen thought, _"Maybe scare her a little? Make her feel a little uncomfortable?"_

Shen suddenly grabbed her and held her in a crushing hug, which made her gasp, and began to rub against her neck with his face, breathing in her sweet scent.

"You better be more careful or your pestering can bring you to do something that you don't want. Your teasing can lead to something irreparable." Shen whispered to her ear, nuzzling her beautiful face.

"Maybe that is what I want." She nuzzled him as well.

Shen just wanted to scare the peahen to get her to leave him alone with her provocations but it looks like everything went in the opposite direction. He was about to let her go and move away, but the fact that he was so close to a female made his feet unwilling to move. As an adolescent and even a young adult he had become acquainted with many peahens, most of which had been asked to visit by his parents, who refuse to accept their son's red eyed tail was unattractive. Every time he tried to court one all he got was indifference or heartbreaking rejection. At first it bothered him to hear their gossips, to know they whispered "sick", "weird" and "bad omen" every time he turned his back. He grew to both love and hate the females of his kind. Their coldness and denial caused an insatiable curiosity. He wanted to know what was it that made him want to impress them, what made them so special, the secret of their intoxicating beauty. The absent of a partner had many times seared his heart, but Shen replaced it with his lust for power. And after the many years he spent in exile, keeping his nature asleep while he plotted his comeback, the chance to satisfy his curiosity and inner desires was finally there.

Lady Lian, on the other hand, had her share of love. She was considered a beautiful side and that had made her the apple of discord between many males. Her eyes had seen countless beautiful colors, tails so vivid and vibrant, with such indescribable designs that you could spent each day of your life watching and never tire. She had been courted in all possible ways. Her family had received uncountable gifts and bargains. Everyone wanted to be able to get acquainted with the heiress to the throne and stay on her good side, as it presaged not only the mastery of the most excellent creation but also the power of controlling the entire country. Her father, overprotective and oppressive, had never agreed to one of them and rarely let her walk amongst males, claiming her knew their "devious and treacherous nature", or even beyond her home. But Lian was not interested in them anyway. Not showing interest in it, she is always engaged in the affairs of the state, thinking only of the welfare of the country. Father loved her and never made her do things that she doesn't wish. Lian generally got away with a lot of things. Perhaps her similarity with her mother played a role in that.

Shen struggled with his instincts to unfold his tail feathers that began to wake up in him because of such close contact with girl and her willingness to be with him. He didn't quite understand why she wants him to be close to her. Can it all be because of his weapons or talents to experiment with powder? Can it all be because she just wants to laugh at him, while helping him at the same moment, and at the crucial moment finally destroy all his hopes, or maybe she is really as lonely as says and just wants to be with someone who can understand her? In his head flew a lot of thought and at some point he simple doesn't care what it would be. Something inside him was simply saying to be with her. He didn't know where it will lead him. It was like to walk in the darkness without light, to go to the unknown. Then it made him wonder. He was always thinking what the fate would have been if he had not learned of his future and just went on with his life in…an unknown direction. Maybe he should have just let everything take its course? Or…

"Maybe we have to let it guide us?" Shen muttered to himself but it seems Lian heard him.

"Hmm?" She pulled away and looked at him questioningly.

Shen looked at the young girl. What does make him trust her? Is it his male nature which fell to her feminine charm? Is it his lust for her power? Is it her childish playfulness which he lacked in childhood? Or is it her innocent look in her shining eyes and her lovely smile? And yet is it her strength and intelligent that she hides under the guise of child's helplessness?

"I know you just one day…but after all these talks I have a feeling that…I don't know…" he hesitated out of nervousness that he was feeling, _"What's wrong with me? Why am I feeling this way?"_

"What?" Lian encouraged him to continue.

"As if I've known you all my life." Shen said at last, _"She creeps into my soul. Why am I letting her do this?"_

"Well, it is the beginning. Finally we began to understand each other." Lian smiled triumphantly.

After this conversation, she led him to the palace grounds. Shen ceased to feel shackled around Lian and began to talk to her more openly. Telling the story of his life, he was sometimes even trying to embellish them as if to look proudly in her eyes. They talked about many things and haven't noticed that it's already started to darken.

"Well looks like it's time to go back inside." Lian said, taking out and ringing the little bell.

"You know, I noticed that we were here all alone. Besides the guards at the gate there's no one else. What are you going to do if someone will attack such an important person as you are?" Shen said, out of curiosity.

"This is unlikely to happen. You see, the palace is closed for ordinary citizens. All those who dare to break this rule, waiting for death. Even every courtier is of noble family. So you have nothing to fear." Footsteps were heard and, a moment later, they were approached by a servant, whom Shen had seen after waking up.

"Is everything ready?" Lian asked the one who approached.

"Yes, my lady. Exactly as you said." Delun reported.

"Well, I need to go to see my father. I think today we have each other pretty bored with our conversation. Delun will take you to your new room, which by the way offers a great view from the windows. See you tomorrow Shen. And sweet dreams to you." Lian said, bidding farewell to him.

"Good dreams to you too, Lian." Shen had said and then, a little resolutely, went to Lian, taking her wings in his.

She looked at him a little curiously, tilting her head.

" _Come on, do it. What if she is not like the rest? Maybe she won't pull away from me?"_ Shen thought, pulling his beak to her.

Lian’s look of curiosity changed to the one of mischief. She moved towards him as well.

 _"Will she do it now? She will do it now! Does she really want it?"_ Shen kissed her. Their beaks touched in a kiss against the setting sun. After they withdrew from each other, Shen held her a little more and then let go. He wanted to say something else but decided not to. He went to the servant but stopped when he was hailed.

"Shen!" Lian cried and Shen looked at her, "You'll see that everything will be fine. I promise."

"Don't you know that the one who promises runs in debt?" Shen had truly smiled at her words, which cheer him up, and continued on his way, _"Even now she…"_

"Speak not of my debts unless you mean to pay them." He heard her answer, "Everything will be fine."

"It should be." peahen muttered to herself, going on a meeting with her father before bed, _"It's always good to say the last word."_

**Somewhere in the palace…**

Dark room was furnished with lots of candles. Smoke was coming from those candles that were extinguished and filled the room with its intoxicating smell. Some herbs were scattered on the floor whose burning caused the maddening smell. With shaking hands, a being, sitting in the center of the room, was milling burning grass in a wooden bowl. After that was done, It has brought a steaming cup to its nose and inhaled deeply poisonous flavor, as a dependent addict get the expected dose of drugs. Its pale eyes, like in haze, opened.

"We make our own fortunes and we call them fate. There is no good arguing with the inevitable. A man snatches the first kiss, pleads for the second, demands the third, takes the fourth, accepts the fifth - and endures all the rest. There is a great difference between knowing and understanding: you can know a lot about something and not really understand it. Kindness in words creates confidence; kindness in thinking creates profoundness; kindness in giving creates love. Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies. You come to love not by finding the perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly. Love is to love someone for who they are, who they were, and who they will be. Where there is love there is life." It spoke in full delirium, "Love is life. And if you miss love, you miss life. The first half of life consists of the capacity to enjoy without the chance, the last half consists of the chance without the capacity."

 _"Again…"_ after one more inhalation, It continued by saying the last three words, "It has begun."


	4. Dishonored

**In the old village of pandas, near Gongmen…**

"We can't waste our time any longer. We need to go to the Valley of Peace." said an irritated feline.

"Guys! I still can't find Crane anywhere. What if something bad had happened to him?" Viper cried to the four remaining warriors.

"I understand, but the main thing now is to break away from these supposedly ‘servants of the Emperor’ and find a safe place, where we can rest and develop a further plan of actions." Tigress said it in such a firm tone that it was immediately clear that no arguments would be heard.

"What about Master Shifu?" Snake was not appeased.

"Master isn't helpless. He'll handle this and certainly know we hide in a safe place." Tigress insisted, trying to appease the angry snake.

"But we can't just leave them! We have to..." Viper just started talking, when Tigress interrupted her.

"I have already told you to leave it. We gotta go and it's not discussed." she said in exasperation that made the snake to become silence.

"When we get to the Valley, where we will go?" Po spoke up, breaking this awkward silence.

"In Jade Palace, where else?" said Tigress, not giving this idea a lot of thought.

"I still can't believe that they were stronger than we. They could beat us without any effort. Have you seen that guy?" Po began to mumble, while all the masters of Kung Fu gathered in the way back home, "How such a thing could be? He was probably also taught by the best kung fu masters since childhood!"

"Yeah, who was he?" added Monkey irritably.

Fighters hit the road in complete silence, gathering their thoughts and thinking about the battle that occurred.

**_Flashback…_ **

" _Go."_

 _After this one word all hell broke loose, when soldiers attacked six Kung Fu masters. Guards crushed everything on its way. The battle was fierce, unlike previous battles there was such impression that the enemy already knew what to expect. They were strong and held samurai swords very skillfully. When they attacked, it was immediately obvious that they seek only to kill them and aren't going to show any mercy, especially take prisoners alive. After the battle began, the screams of frightened passers, who began to scatter in different directions in a safe place to hide, immediately were heard. The guards didn't restrain themselves, destroying everything around them._ _Chaos erupted: fragments of different benches, shops and other things flew in all directions. Kung Fu masters fought with the imperial guards as they could, and even began to triumph. Up to the moment until a lone warrior in gold armor, standing not far from them silent as a statue, intervened in the fight._

_Viper knocked masked wolves off their feet. When she jumped on the next victim, suddenly someone grabbed her in the air and threw her into the counter standing nearby._

_Mantis threw samurais in different directions, braking their weapons. Despite the fact that their blades were strong, they gradually fall apart after a few blows of the bug. Suddenly, he heard something slammed against the wooden store very hard. When he turned toward the sound, he saw Viper in the wooden rubbles. This moment of his confusion served as a reason for his enemy to attack him. One wolf kicked the insect and while he was recovering from a blow in flight, jackal suddenly appeared out of nowhere and with a roundhouse kick kicked small bug aside. Viper just got out of the wreckage when suddenly Mantis flew into her face, sending them both back to a bunch of garbage._

_Seeing that, Tigress had punched the wolf, which was attacking her, and rushed at the jackal. With a roar she jumped on him, knocking him to the ground. The jackal was lying on the ground and the tiger was on top of him. After that she stabbed him in the face but he blocked it. Then he grabbed her paws with his own and wrapped his legs around her waist. The situation would be laughable and ambiguous, if he hadn't turned them around, grabbing her paws in one of his and holding up his other hand ready to strike. Tigress arched her head to the side to dodge the blow and then bent slightly to release herself from the jackal, and, drawing her knees to her chest, punched a dog in the face with a strong blow of her legs. Although, he only recoiled a little back, releasing her hands. The jackal was about to pounce on her again, when suddenly another blow connected with his head._

_Monkey punched jackal, throwing him back. Then he helped Tigress to stand up and together they attacked their enemy. But the jackal didn't lose it. He quickly rose up, reflecting the impact of Tigress attack, and grabbed an ape's hand, and then he turned around and grabbed the female tiger's hand, wringing and twisted their hands, he threw them into the same heap as the other two of their friends._

_The jackal looked at the panda directly in front of him that fought with the wolves. Standing on all fours, he ran to him as fast as he could. Po dodged strikes of three wolves with difficulty_ _as they attacked almost simultaneously by different beats trying to attack from different angles to catch him off guard, but he had only to relax as wolves suddenly stopped and looked back. He was even more puzzled when they squatted on all fours in front of him._

" _What's the matter? Scared of the mighty power of the Dragon Warrior?" Po began to say, thinking that the wolves were surrendering, "You don't need to bow down-"_

_He faltered when he saw someone, behind the crouching wolves, rushes to him at full speed. Po had only to raise his hands to cover his face, when the jackal ran on the backs of wolves and jumped, causing the same impact as Tigress and sending panda to his friends. Only four warriors have begun to rebound as suddenly they were knocked back by their bearish friend, slamming them all in a wooden shop behind their backs. A roof of which collapsed on them._

_With a corner of his eye a jackal saw someone's shadowy silhouette in the sky. He turned his head slightly and his eyes moved to the edge of the eye socket so he could see what was happening there. A moment later, two figures came down from the sky. Narrowing his eyes, he saw that it was their falcons. It looks like they caught that bird that was with these four imbeciles. Something like a smirk appeared on his snout. However, this smirk turned into a scowl as he turned and saw that the masters were escaping and the wolves were chasing them. When four animals ran outside the city wolves stopped following them and looked at the jackal waiting for his decision._

" _If someone like us were sent then they have no chance, and sooner or later they will be caught. There's no place in whole China where they could hide." thought leader of the group, "Lady Lian makes sure of it…"_

_Jackal hemmed, going back into the marquee that was not touched by anyone, and passionately waited for his master to return. Wolves followed his example, helping their comrades._

_During all this chaos, no one noticed a quietly lurking wolf, watching everything_.

**_End of Flashback…_ **

So they walked under cover of night, thinking about their defeat and what they are going to do now. After all, if the Emperor really has stated them as enemies of the Empire, they will be on the wanted list. The entire country will be wary of them. They will be the ones with whom they were fighting all this time…criminals, murderers, robbers and other bad people who committed many evil deeds. Who could stoop so low to denigrate and disgrace them?

Po sighed as he walked, "And after the day started so well…"

* * *

**Somewhere on the way to Beijing…**

Breaking dawn has begun.

On the horizon, the sun began to rise dispelling the gloomy darkness and lighting up the sailing ship. It was one of the dragons of the sea. Those, who met the sea dragons, admired and shacked from the grandeur of this maritime armada. In terror fishermen hastily turned the boats. Strange sight appeared before them. Skyline trembled, and distal margin of the sea became covered by countless sails. That's already a huge wall they ascended, and the wall that was rolled ashore. It was impossible to get through it, pass it. Hardly moored, confused natives dropped their frail craft and rushed helter-skelter in a nearby safe place. On the deserted coastal sand lay a huge shadow. Unprecedented armada ever came to the coast. All who saw this spectacle could not even believe in the existence of such greatness. It was the most magnificent, the most beautiful, and the most powerful ships.

Sailing ship was huge. Nine masts towered on it. With its armored nose it could ram and sink enemy ships. The ships of this type had four decks. At the bottom was placed ballast, tinted the stability of the vessel; above was the living deck. Being on the third deck, the sailors were managed with deep red sails of color of blood. Finally, on the upper deck was free space for something. Ship was teeming with security. Although there were not so much as the first time when they sailed as half of the wolves had to stay in Gongmen City.

At the moment in the captain's cabin, Shenlong was pondering about the upcoming meeting with his mistress. His two jackals, his lackeys, his bodyguards stood at the door of his cabin, silently watching their lord. Sitting at the table on which was laid a bunch of some drawings, he thought about how his noble lady will be pleased and happy to learn that he had fulfilled her task.

 _"Even though we had a small problem, everything is going according to the plan."_ thought Shenlong, recalling his meeting with the wolves.

**_Flashback…_ **

_A peacock with his attendants came to the tent. He wasn't happy with what he had saw._

_A real chaos was around. Debris of various structures and items were lying on the ground. Soldier doesn't look good too as they received enough in their fight against Kung Fu warriors._

" _What the hell is this?" shouted Shenlong, looking at the pitiful sight of the Royal Guard and not seeing the prisoners or at least their bodies, "What has happened here? Where are the fighters, who were taken captives?"_

_Some soldier came up to him and said that the masters ran away. Peafowl wasn't satisfied with this answer. With unhappy snarl on his face, he went into the tent waving his wing towards the wolf, who brought him unpleasant news. A peacock's bodyguard had came to the imperial samurai and grabbed his head._

_SNAP!_

_Kung Fu masters, going before that behind henchmen of the Emperor, stopped in their steps at the sharp cracking sound of broken bones. Looking ahead, they saw a jackal, departing, as if nothing had happened, from the immobile body of the lying wolf whose neck was snapped. They were overwhelmed by such action and the fact that everyone continues to behave as if nothing had happened._

" _So that's how important persons of the Emperor solve all their problems, which they don't like." Ox said warily, looking at Shenlong's back with accusing glance._

" _Well at least my disciples fled." said Master Shifu, feeling relieved at heart._

" _On your place, I wouldn't act as reassuring about them." came Shenlong's voice, "They are enemies of the state. And now, at our time, even the closest people can't trust each other, isn't it?"_

_After these words, a bird with a victorious smile on his beak disappeared along with his faithful ward behind the curtain of the marquee._

_He frowned and wanted to say something else, but suddenly behind him someone pushed him as well as the other masters forward. Wolves hurried them as their master was about to leave. Holding up the tent wolves carried Shenlong, accompanied by masters, to the port, where the docked ship was waiting for them._

**_End of Flashback…_ **

_"Damn scums."_ Shenlong thought, remembering Kung Fu masters, _"Why can't everyone just go and drop dead? And what to do with Shen?"_

His last thoughts were about white peacock who recently settled in the palace and in due time gave quite a stir.

"Have you seen this Shen?" He asked his bodyguards who kept silent, not answering him, "What did she see in him? He's only wasting our time."

Then his thoughts reverted to the goddess of his mind that he admired more than life. The one for whom he is willing to do anything, put all his faith.

"She reveals herself in the slight details we are able to perceive with our frail and feeble mind." He said, referring Lian, "Such woman deserves everything… I'm not saying that befits a man to be insane. But sometimes, for the sake of a fiery woman and noble dreams, can be burnt whole cities."

 **Meanwhile** , in the hold of a ship, masters were discussing what actions they should take.

"All this is very strange. Why would the Emperor so suddenly take action? He was in no hurry when the news of Gongmen’s fall spread across the country. Something doesn’t right here." said Master Ox.

"Also, we have been stated as enemies of the country." added Croc to his friend's statement.

"I have such feeling as if it's definitively planned. It looks like someone really doesn't like us." Shifu got in conversation.

"Someone set us up." Ox concluded in the end.

* * *

**In Valley of Peace…**

Fighters only started coming to the entrance of the Valley, when suddenly beside them, a rustle came from the bushes. They were on the alert, preparing for the worst.

A moment later, bird jumped out of the bushes right at them.

* * *

**In the Forbidden City…**

"Everything went well, I suppose." Someone hissed, referring to the girl.

"Don't worry, Doctor Móguǐ. Everything is in order." Lian said to the scaly lizard, "By the way, where is a detachment that I sent to Gongmen? The whole day has already passed."

"Surely they'll be here in a few moments." Dr. Móguǐ said with some smugness in his voice.

"I hope on that for our sake." Lian answered, "And now if you'll forgive me I have to take care of our guest. I hope he isn't bored without me."

"You can always take him to some sort of concubine if he is."

"Ha ha, very funny." was Lian's bemused reply.

When she left a voice of figure with glowing red eyes came, "For our sake, you say? Is this a worry for our lives? Hmm… How amusing. Our whole essence is a mind game. Not the power to remember, but it’s very opposite, the power to forget, is a necessary condition for our existence… Soon, it seems, I will have new test subjects for my experiments."


	5. The secret in her eyes

**Forbidden City…**

"I hope you didn't get bored while I was out." said Lian as soon as she arrived into the room in which Shen was.

Shen, until this moment, had his back to her and looked out the window of the room at the cloudy sky, but as soon as he had heard the peahen, he turned around and looked at her.

_Clank… clank_

"Where were you?"

"I just took care of some things. Nothing for you to worry about."

"I see."

"Why are you wearing this?" Lian pointed at his metal talons.

His metal weapons, that were with him, when he was found, were repaired and delivered to his chambers immediately, after his walk with Lian in the garden.

**_Flashback…_ **

_After Delun took him back to his room and left, Shen was about to go to bed._

_Suddenly he noticed some red cloth lying on a table close to the bed. Coming and examining the fabric, he decided to see what lies beneath. Slowly opening it, he saw one of his knives. Throwing off the red cloth completely he was surprised to see not only some of his blades but also his metal claws. Near his things was a small note, which he began to read._

Dear Shen,

I think you do not mind that I took the responsibility to bring your things in proper condition. Hopefully you will stay pleased.

Yours faithfully,

Lian.

**_End of Flashback…_ **

"Why shouldn’t I?" asked Shen in return.

"Well, no one is going to attack you here. Or are you doing it to hide your scars?"

"They are associated with bad memories."

"Oh? Was it, when your army was crushed?"

"No… It was that fateful night."

"I'm sorry, it wasn't necessary to talk about it."

Silence reigned. The moment was getting slightly awkward.

"Sooooo…" Lian said slowly, drawing the attention of the white bird, "I want to talk to you about your cannons."

Shen frowned a little and asked, "What do you want to know about them?"

"Well, due to recent events, it became clear that they have… slight imperfections."

After these words, Shen again plunged into the memories of his battle with his mortal rival.

"That damn panda!" Shen hissed through clenched beak, "That fool destroyed everything. He robbed me of all what I tried to achieve, of all what should be mine. How could this imbecile do it when I took it all from him? I scared him for life?!"

"Now, now, calm down. You really seem to hate this guy." Girl began to calm him down, feeling that his malice began to take the better of him, _"It seems, this incident with panda is a sore subject for him… He usually tries to stay calm, but it made him snap."_

It was impossible to appease the anger, but he began to feel light comfort, when she took his wings in hers and began gently rubbing them. Her bright eyes and playful smile bring some warmth in his cold heart, and it started to break up his sullen mood.

"Here the matter is not prophecy or fate. It's something personal, isn't?" said Lian, "Maybe it's time to leave the past behind."

"How shall I say it?" Shen sighted, "It's complicated. That panda took everything from me. He just needed to be born so my destiny was fulfilled. He just had to survive so my fate was sealed to failure. Why was it decided for me?"

Shen looked at her face as if expecting an answer but she was silent, looking at him with concerned eyes.

"…The marks of past can be dreadful things, Shen. They can change so often, and yet remain the same all the while. They can become fogged memories of our pain or reminders of what one has become…" she finally said after a moment of silence, "…or of what one was so long ago."

"The past can't remain. It has no place in the present, in the future, in the here and now. It should stay exactly where it is. I've always thought so. I've always said that all must be forgotten but I think I did quite the opposite. When my parents exiled me, I was angry with them and all who were close to me. I always wanted to prove to my parents that they were wrong. But they died of their grief and left me alone in this miserable world. ‘The dead exist in the past, and I must tend to the future,’-these words I always said to myself. My parents wronged me. And I just wanted to do something that should have made them proud of me, despite the fact that they have gone. Something that others will remember. And then there was this panda that has come out of nowhere and ruined everything. I never regretted what I had done in the past, because of my fear of losing all. I always wondered why this panda should have the luxuries of the family that I was denied? Why was life so unfair to me?"

"Because it's the way of our world." said Lian. When Shen looked at her, he only met with a blank expression.

He frowned, turning and leaning against the window. Lian, behind him, closed her eyes, sighing, and then barely noticeable smile appeared on her beak.

He felt her wings wrapping around him from behind and her head falling on his back.

"Don't worry, you are not lonely anymore. I'm here for you." Lian said, getting beside him, "You will build a bridge to a brighter future and I will be your pillar. Remember, when you fall back I’ll nudge you forward."

 _"That's it. That's what he needs. That's what he wants. To have someone who has faith in him. Trust him. Feels safe and comfortable in his presence. Someone who can forget the things he's done, or look past them."_ thought Lian, _"Now I can start to become something really special to him. To be closer to him. And furthermore, to so tenderly but securely hold his bleeding heart safely in my feathers."_

Shen looked at smiling peahen, not paying attention to the fact that the smile lit up his beak too.

"Enough already. Let’s not think about it. It's time to do some work. So… about your miracle cannons, maybe you can figure out a way to address their shortcomings."

"Well, I need a factory and I think a few workers could be quite useful."

Lian chuckled, saying, "Already done."

Then she took his wing in her and led him somewhere in an unknown direction.

_Clank… clank…clank…clank…clank…clank…_

**Docks of Beijing…**

When the ship docked at the port of the city, the masters with a royal governor went ashore.

"Welcome to Peking, gentlemen." Shenlong said with great satisfaction, "Now it's time for us to go to Zi Jin Cheng (The Forbidden City). But, of course, you'll have to wait a little bit until your presence reported to the Emperor."

A peacock with jackals and masters moved toward the palace across the square and the market, which are filled with a bunch of people. As they passed a lot of people, they encountered various species of animals, looking like they of noble origin. Here and there could be heard a variety of greetings and wishes.

"Welcome, Lord Shenlong."

"Greetings, Master Shenlong."

"Welcome to the capital, sir."

"It's good to have you back."

While they were walking, everyone just gave way and bowed.

**At that very moment near the gates of the Forbidden City…**

"Well, Shen, factory and workshops are located outside the palace. So for a quick way to get there we have to go through market." Girl explained to elder peafowl.

"Let's get this over with already." Shen said slightly impatiently, because he wanted as quickly as possible to get to the factory.

"Alright, alright… There's no need to become a bore." Lian chuckled, while they continued on their way.

They proceeded to go forward not knowing what is about to fall on the intersection of roads with newcomers.

* * *

**Valley of Peace…**

The Furious Five were ready to pounce on the attacker when suddenly he spoke to them in a familiar voice.

"Guys, guys, It's ME, Crane!" bird said to his comrades.

"Dude, you scared us for a moment, but it's good to see that you're okay." Po said with great enthusiasm, going to see if his friend is hurt.

"Crane, where have you been?" asked Tigress, surprised at the fact that the bird is here with them.

"Well, you see…" He said slightly hesitantly, "those two falcons caught me and tried to put in chains… but I managed… to slip away from them. Then I had tried to find you guys but couldn't… so I went here and bumped into you."

"That’s all?" asked feline, seeing that her friend is behaving a bit unusually, _"What’s the matter with him?"_

"Yes…" Crane answered rather awkwardly. It seems that he was deep in thoughts, thinking about something.

"Okay." She said, without asking him more since she decided that this all is just the usual shy nature of her friend.

"It's really good that you're unharmed, Crane." Viper said, examining his feathery body, and then smiled at him.

"Yeah, it was hard to run away from those guys."

"Now it's nothing to worry about. We're all together again." Viper said happily.

"Yes, I'm glad."

"Oh man, did you see what happened to Master Shifu?" Mantis inquired.

"When I was running, I think I saw that he and other masters had been caught by that imperial guy."

Mood of all present depressed at once.

"They got Master Shifu. What are we supposed to do now?" asked Monkey who was silent before that.

"We going to get him but first we need to think things through." said Tigress.

Everyone agreed with her and went to the Valley.

* * *

**Market of Beijing…**

Kung Fu masters followed the peacock and his minions.

"So what do we do, when we'll meet with the Emperor?" asked Master Croc.

"We'll deal with this nonsense and see who decided to set us up." Storming Ox said, thinking about the upcoming meeting, which time is coming closer and closer. His thoughts turned again to the absurd charge of treason and the removal of Kung Fu Council ruling over Gongmen City. He thought about his friend, whose loss is still a heavy pain pricked in heart.

When he was young he learned from his teacher, Master Thundering Rhino. Then one day Storming Ox went on to prove his skill and bravery by taking on the seventy-two bandits of the Wing Cho Province with naught but his bare horns. Croc soon joined them. And eventually Croc and Ox came to sit at Rhino's side as members of the Kung Fu Council.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a gruff voice.

"Well, well, well, this is an unexpected surprise, gentlemen."

**Market of Beijing (some moments earlier)…**

A silver fox, hiding in the shade of a building, watched the people passing by.

The street was full of people. Everyone was doing their own affairs. Despite the fact that a lot of people fill the streets, no one paid any attention to the hiding stranger. This fox wears a long, white robe over his white hakama. He wears his robe open in a narrow 'V' down to his waist, closed to below the hips, and then open again to the hem, which falls about to mid-calf. His robe has long bell sleeves, into which he hides his hands. The lining of the robe and edges or layers of the under-robe appear to be black. The stranger is fairly ordinary in terms of clothing, and he doesn't wear any unique items. His overall appearance, however, is not as normal. Although he appears to be an early to mid-thirty- year-old person, he is unusually thin and tall with very sharp features, giving him a skeletal appearance, and bears unusual facial expression. He keeps his face set in a wide mocking smile and his eyes constantly narrowed to slits. It is very surprising how he can see through those slitted eyes of his.

" _Ah, these people go about their business without any care about what is going on in the world because they know that they are safe here."_ thought fox, _"Despite their wealth, they are just pawns. Their lives are meaningless. They are happy that they are protected from any misfortune that might fall on their heads. If one of them suddenly disappears now nobody even squeak. Because they understand that this is part of the plan. But as soon as something unfortunate happens in the imperial palace everyone here will rush to panic."_

A fox turned his head to the side caching the familiar shapes in a crowd.

" _Oh! How wonderful! It seems someone was very bored."_ fox went to them, _"Some things are just too funny."_

Lian and Shen were on their way to the factory but on the way decided to see some useful things in the bazaar for their future work and some decorations for Lian. He stood and waited until she gets enough of her feminine fallalery.

In the city when it was the time when he went beyond his tower, he took with him a bunch of guards. But when the guard was not accompanied him, prince himself decided to travel quietly though streets on his own. No one noticed him, despite the fact that he is the only white peacock around.

And now he saw that despite the fact that Lian tried to hide her face, trying to look at others as little as possible, all passing by still recognize her but didn't show the sights of it. The question is ‘why?’. Shen did not understand it. Was it because they wouldn't want to start turmoil? Or was it because they were afraid of something? They only bowed or nodded her way.

He turned away just to meet face to face with the fox.

"Wha cha doing, birdy?" said strange fox, grinning with a creepy smile.

Shen didn't expect the appearance of the fox out of nowhere, so he jumped back from him. Shen was in bewilderment. How the fox was able to sneak up on him so quietly that he didn't even pay any attention to him.

"What do you want? Who are you?" said Shen.

Lian had heard that Shen was talking to someone and turned around to look.

"Jin, may I ask you what are you doing here?" Lian asked in her playful behavior.

"Well, I went for a walk and I dropped by to tease ya, ya see?" said fox, "And whoz that man, Lian?"

"I am Shen… Lord Shen." said Shen, folding his wings behind his sleeves and holding his head proudly.

"That’s the spirit! It's nice to see he's still got it in him. I'm Jin. Ichimaru Jin."

"I thought you'll be with a doctor, Jin." asked Lian.

"Oh, there's no fun to stay in one place." said Ichimaru, "Just wanted to say hi to ya both. Well I'll be on my way."

"Wait! It's good that you have decided to meet us. I've got something for you."

Lian took out some parchment from her robe and handed it to him.

Jin looked at the content of thing which she gave him.

" _Yan Fan."_ flashed through fox’s mind, _"_ _I don’t know who you are, but if she wants you then everything is bad._ _"_

After that the fox had nodded and left.

"Who is this guy?" Shen looked unpleasantly in the direction the fox went.

"Nobody important. He's an ordinary messenger hiding all the time in the corners and eavesdropping on others." said Lian, while they continued on their way to factory, "Come on."

After Jin had walked away from the lovebirds, he turned, looking toward the corner they disappeared. His smile grew a little wider, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Well, well, well, this is an unexpected surprise, gentlemen."


End file.
